Once Upon Your Dead Body
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Blake and Yang defeating Adam Taurus. Future-fic. Bumbleby, obviously. Rated M for graphic violence. More graphic than I usually write, at least.


**((Blake and Yang catching and defeating Adam Taurus. This is the second fic of this nature that I've written, and I'd like to believe this one is much better.))**

* * *

Yang punched at the effigy of her nightmare relentlessly, firing shots at it from time to time. She could hardly believe they were this close. She and Blake had been chasing him for years plural, but they had finally caught up to the horned maniac. Yang's left hand shook at the thought, but it calmed down and she returned to her punching spree.

Blake walked into the practice room just in time to see Yang tear off one of the Adam effigy's appendages, blocking the synthetic arm as it careened toward her. "I hope you don't throw any of the real Adam at me!" Blake announced. Yang spun around and saw her, apologizing for tossing trash at her.

"I can't believe it's finally time. We've spent years training and tracking him, so long that it's crazy we're finally going to get him." Yang mused, snatching up her water bottle and spraying a few glugs into her mouth. Blake nodded and hugged Yang tightly.

"I know, Honeypot! It's nearly over! I can't wait to dance around his burning corpse!" Blake returned. Yang laughed, her warm breath tickling Blake's collarbone.

"Thank you for everything, Blake! For being with me through this, for tracking that bastard, everything..." Blake smiled at her girlfriend's words.

"Hey, I want him dead just as badly as you do! He cut off your arm, Yang! The one with the good hand, no less..." Blake tried to laugh, but this was not the time for joking. "He's hurt so many people for no good reason. He must be destroyed."

"He's hurt you more than anyone, Blake! He abused you, tried to kill your parents, and hacked off my good groping hand! You deserve to kill him!" Blake chortled at Yang. "Are you having second thoughts about the plan? We can take him, Panther. He's nowhere near the fighter he used to be, and we've vastly improved! We've got this!"

"We do!"

"So... do I get to keep his head?" Yang winked as Blake rolled her eyes.

"I'd prefer that you didn't, but I probably can't stop you!" Blake retorted. Yang laughed and kissed Blake. This led to more kissing, and the two of them retreated from the practice space into the bedchamber.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Ilia said his hideout is here. She and Sun are waiting in the wings on the off chance that this goes south." Blake told Yang as they came upon the hideout said to belong to Adam Taurus.

"The only thing that will be going south is me when we finish this! And no, that wasn't a sex joke!" Yang complained, forever fed up with the climate here in Mistral. She longed for the heat of Patch to kiss her skin. This rainy season she was not used to, and she could not wait to be away from it.

That would have to wait, though, until Adam Taurus fell at their feet. "It seems a bit odd that he would be squatting in a shack, Blake." She mentioned. Blake nodded.

"He's lived in worse, though. Being ousted from the New White Fang took a toll on his already fleeting sanity. This is actually nice compared to where he was the last time I caught up with him. Keep your guard up!" Blake stopped just short of the door, placing a small explosive in front of it. Yang shot a bullet at the bomb, and the blast blew the door open.

The two of them waited. A nervous wreck of a man with blazing crimson hair and bull's horns appeared in the doorway. "Fucking hell!" He yelled.

"Hell will be a blessing for you!" He heard, looking up to see a steel fist crash into his face. The mask that covered his eyes shattered as he crashed into a nearby garbage receptacle. Blake delivered a swift kick to the red bull, knocking him back toward Yang. Yang threw another punch, knocking Adam back into the house.

Yang and Blake followed him inside and closed and locked the door behind them.

"So, my love and her skank have finally come to die!" He muttered, hopping up from the floor and grabbing for his weapon. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and fired at Blush's trigger, launching Wilt toward Yang hilt-first. Yang snatched it out of the air and punched the blade with all her fiery might.

The red blade shattered, its millions of shards falling fast to the floor.

"Not today, Taurus!" Yang muttered with a scowl.

"Also, I'm not your love! Not even in your nightmares, you psycho!" Blake felt a mighty need to add that remark. Adam grabbed Blush and fired a round from it. Blake dodged and left one of her shadows to take that.

Suddenly Blakes surrounded the red bull. They formed a circle around their enemy.

"Ooh, I love it when she does this!" Yang cheered loudly. She and the seven Blakes closed in around Adam and pummeled him into submission. The copies held him in front of the real Blake and Yang.

"Adam Taurus, the creature of my nightmares! You took so much of my life from me! You abused and brainwashed me, you hunted me like some sort of animal, and you tried to kill everyone that I ever loved! You're a destructive monster and the world will be a better place without you in it!" Blake drew her katana and pointed it at Adam's throat. "Any last words?"

"I thought you were better than this." Adam attempted. Of course, he would try to manipulate and control her. "Would you truly kill me, my love?"

"For Remnant?" She slashed his face with the blade. "For Yang?" She kicked him in the chest, delighting in the sounds of his coughing. "And for everyone that your senseless violence has hurt?" She kneed him in the chin. He glared at her as her copies held him there.

She pushed the blade ever closer, the steel just shy of his skin. "For myself?" She grimaced at her ill-considered former partner, the maker of her suffering. Would she truly kill him?

"Well?" He taunted. It was a shame that would be his last word.

"Without question!" She answered. The steel married his skin, piercing his throat. Blood spurted from his mouth as Blake drove her weapon ever deeper. Yang threw a punch and fired a round into his neck, his head falling to the floor.

Ilia and Sun appeared with a few supplies for starting a fire. "That was incredible, Blake!" They both told her. Yang hugged Ilia and fist-bumped Sun.

"Are you sure I can't keep his head, Blake?" She joked again. Blake rolled her eyes, and Sun made a retching sound. Ilia seemed to like the idea, even if Blake didn't.

"Again, I'd rather not be reminded of him, Yang."

"Cool. Can we put it in the fire last, though?"

Blake grinned, her cat ears wiggling with delight. "Sure, Honeypot!"

"Thanks, Glucose!" Sun spread the stray trash and kindling around the area as Ilia doused it all with flammable liquids and Burn Dust. Yang conjured a small fireball in her hand, and Blake blew the flames onto the pyre.

The entire place erupted into a glorious blaze. True to her word, Blake danced before the burning body of her and Yang's nightmare. The four of them filed out under cover of darkness before the authorities made the scene.

Blake and Yang could be at peace now. Their nightmare was dead.

"So, do I still get to be the best man?" Sun asked. "Or is Scale Face here getting the gig?" Ilia stuck her long tongue out at Sun.

"Well, Yang is letting Ruby and Weiss share her honor duties, so I guess I could get both of you!" Blake replied, the monkey and the chameleon smiling brightly.

"FUCK YEAH! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Yang cheered loudly, stopping mid-step to kiss Blake. The two of them spent a few moments conjoined at the face before the party finally continued.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended Listening:_

 _'Once Upon Your Dead Body' by Coheed and Cambria_

 **((So shortly after Volume Three I wrote a short fic of Blake presenting Yang with Adam's head and the two of them destroying it. It was fun to write for a short-short, but writing this full-sized fic was much more satisfying.**

 **I doubt RT will write it, but I long to see Blake dance beside Adam's burning body. And then kiss Yang or Sun or Ilia or Zwei or whoever they pair her with, because at least it won't be Adam. WAHAHA!**

 **(My money's on Yang but who knows?)))**


End file.
